cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Superhate
The Empire of Superhate is a Corporate Police State. It's citizens are mind-controlled cyborgs under government control. The government consists of CEOs in different corporations, namely SpaceOut® "the Corporation of Interdimensionary Defense and Security" led by General Supercat, a particulary disliked figure due to the abnormal resemblance to a feline. The corporations are all under the control of Max Beck, who also happens to be a by-product of Superhate Genetic Engineering Inc. The Empire is an economic powerhouse, eating up all resources in its area of influence. The land area of the Empire spans across the globe in forms of purchased land and invaded territories, mostly in Hawaii, where the Empire controls all but one island, Oahu http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=34048. The economy, in turn, fuels Mr. Becks quest for war and destruction. The Empire has its' roots in the Middle Ages http://galava.net/user?id=366, starting out as an international trading company that also functioned as a hub for mercenaries. Today the Empire has spread through many other dimensions http://www.nationstates.net/53504/page=display_nation/nation=superhatehttp://galava.net/user?id=366, but only Mr. Beck seems to be able to travel between them. A few dimensions have been abandoned due to the low amount of profit gained from them http://classic.lunarwars.net/news.phphttp://www.uranme.net/http://cityempires.net/. Early History The Empire of Superhate was founded on 9/26/2007 as SRC. It was a conglomerate to begin with, but soon adopted mannerisms of a nation. With its own national motto, flag, currency, national animal and parliament, the conglomerate was listed in the UN as a Corporate Bordello, but the official name of was The Socialist Republic of Corporations. As a nation, the "Republic" didn't have a very good economy, and in an attempt to improve that, a company called SRC Genetic Engineering Inc. produced a leader. Unfortunately, there were problems in the process, and the product had an excessive amount of hatred towards everything. The leader had a constitutional right to do anything, and so he took himself the name of Max Beck (Max as a short form of Maximus after the Roman name and Beck in reference to the artist "Beck") and changed the name of SRC to SRS, Socialist Republic of Superhate. Soon the company called SpaceOut got its new CEO, General Supercat, who was another experiment gone wrong. It was initially he who started the Cyber-social-revolution that caused all of SRS citizens to be transformed into cyborgs in different castes, by replacing the army of Superhate with 2.5m tall robot soldiers. Max Beck thought it was a good idea so he did the same thing with the rest of the population. Max Beck Max Beck is the ruler of Superhate. He started out in ACDC and then in BDC before joining NPO and after that he was the Inquisitor of Peace in Celestial Being before finally settling down in The Dark Evolution as the Imperial Officer of War and Triumvir. Occupied by Egypt At 11/23/2008 8:37:28 PM Superhate was occupied by the Arab Republic of Egypt. It is unknown how this exactly happened. Experts agree that the occupation was most likely possible due to Egyptian cyber-warfare-technology. New software was installed in the mainframe of Lateralica Capitoline, the Space Station/Capital city of Superhate. The software was supposed to control some of the SDI missiles, but because of a fraction of the code was pure evil, the Egyptians could install malicious software in its place. Max Beck and his government remained under house arrest in the temporary capital on Big Island before being saved. For some reason, only God the kevster almighty knows why, the government and national religion were democracy and christianity, which was neither the preferred government or religion of either Superhate nor Egypt. Journalists were seen committing random suicides because of this paradox. On 11/26/2008 the religion was changed to Islam. This was mainly due to the Egyptian effort to save reporters lives. Resistance movement Almost immediately after the attack, General Supercat activated his special forces not under Lateralica Capitoline control in an attempt to get rid of the Egyptians. General Supercat was successful and Superhate is now completely sovereign again. Alliances Superhate was previously in the alliance Armed Coalition of Disturbed Countries that he was introduced to by bobery, who was later sentenced to death due to some spying issues (but has since reincarnated in the form of a Lemon Agent). After ACDC fell apart, Superhate joined The Black Defense Council, where it oversaw some military operations. BDC was good, but after some other members leaving, it was clear there was a void of some kind. One day, the Empire joined the New Pacific Order in an attempt to find something new. Superhate glowed green, shun bright and grew steadily in the New Pacific Order for over 150 days. After that, Superhate joined Celestial Being and became the Chosen One! That wasn't enough, so Superhate joined DE. International Status The Empire has been recognized by other nations in several dimensions. Future In the future, the Empire will seek to establish itself to a larger unified land area, so that investments in infrastructure will not have to be concentrated on foregin nations. Imperial Sectors Here, the different multinational megacorporations http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Megacorporation that make the Empire, called Imperial Sections in the Empires official statements, are explained: SpaceOut Led by General Supercat, this is what constitutes as a Ministry of Defense for the Empire. It is technically a private military contractor and security consulting firm that is enourmously effective, as it has already defeated at least 50 nations in different wars. At 436,444 Casualties, this company has enoumous "revenue" coming from semi-illegal forms of insurance "fraud". SpaceOut continues to defeat enemies of The Dark Evolution and defend the sovereignity of Superhate. Superhate International Bank Acting as a treasury for the Empire, the SHIntBank stores the Empires warchest, which is rumored to contain millions, if not billions, of dollars in pure gold. Superhate Genetic Engineering Inc. This is the company that breeds the different castes of Superhaters. One of the very first companies of its kind, this company has conducted several "controversial" experiments, including the leader-programme-gone-wrong, which produced Max Beck, the Emperor and defacto CEO of all the Superhate companies. The different castes are very specialized: The soldier caste. This caste is the least human-like. 2.5 meter tall robot soldiers. With some parts of human brains to feel hatred towards the enemy, these machines can only technically be considered part human; no sane person would compare these machines to humans. These soldiers come in many sizes and forms, sometimes sporting synthetic skin for covert missions. The slave caste. These slaves are semi-intelligent drones that do all the dirty work in the Empire. They have IQs of about 50, depending on the difficulty of their tasks. Usually these slaves are equipped with cybernetic limbs, with exeptions in customer services where a more natural approach is needed to make the consumer feel good. The normal caste. There are many forms of middle classes in the Empire of Superhate. These cyborgs actively promote the ideologies of the Empire; they pay their taxes, invest their money in the Imperial Sectors and work with various tasks. This class has IQs ranging from 100 to 160, depending on their tasks. They always have some cybernetic implants in them; mind-controlled, very strong and hard-working, this class is the biggest class in the Empire. The CEO (owner) caste. This class consists of different CEOs in the Empire. Free enterprise is valued in the Empire, and sometimes the CEO of a small company can "defeat" a megacorporation, especially if this is the will of Mr. Beck. The CEO caste functions like a cabinet; like a bunch of ministers that try to advance the businesses that they own stocks in. There are about 500 CEOs in Superhate, some CEOs having only themselves as employees, instead of concentrating on their own business, trying to promote the ideologies of the Empire in better ways. The average IQ of this caste is unknown and kept a secret. It is believed that this caste has only some cybernetic improvements installed, like replacement organs and such. This caste is often genetically engineered to be immortal, but such engineering might come at a high prize. General Supercat is a fine example of immortality gone wrong; he looks like a cat. Happy Farm International This corporation produces the Empires chief exports, wheat and sugar. It uses extensive amounts of slave labour to operate the machines needed to farm the lands of the Empire. Lateralica Capitoline Lunar Export and Import was a company responsible for transporting goods between the Moonbase of the Empire of Superhate and the Empire of Superhate itself on Planet Bob. The Moonbase was destroyed in september 2008 because the CEO, Bill "Moonman" Armstrong, got crazy and started using nuclear weapons on other nations lunar bases. This resulted in Max Beck using a CEO killer droid to take out "Moonman" and the base. Some debate as to what really caused the base to be destroyed exists. Some say it was out of pure boredom that Max destroyed the base, while others speculate the company was not doing very well. The destruction of Lunar Export and Import caused a rebellion in the Empire as CEOs were afraid of getting killed themselves. The "Moonman incident" was the first of its kind. It started the three day revolution that caused many small companies to go bankrupt and be destroyed. After this, Max Beck dissolved The Socialist Republic of Superhate and declared himself Emperor of the new Empire of Superhate. The old capital of the Empire, Lateralis Maximus, was destroyed by Imperial Japans four nuclear attacks in August. All members of government and all citizens of normal caste and up were rescued by the Imperial Fleet. Lateralis Maximus was a huge artificial island of steel at the coordinates (0,0). The population of former Lateralis Maximus fled to Hawaii, where Max Beck set up a new government and wrote a new charter, declaring himself Emperor for all eternity and defacto CEO of all Corporations. He also built a castle inside a volcano on Big Island. The government of the Empire was without a home. Hawaii was a good place to be, but for most CEOs the location was unsatisfactory. Max Beck transferred a huge sum of money to a small company called Lateralica Capitoline, formerly a post office on Lateralis Maximus. The company started working on ideas for a new place for the government, and decided it should be located in space. A huge space-station was needed. Construction of the base started on 9/11 2008. The base will be the defacto capital of Superhate and will orbit Planet Bob at an altitude of 5000 km at the equator. Superhate Real Estate This is the company that buys, manages, sells and in all other ways deals with the land and structures owned by the Empire. The CEO, Vito Marx, is one of the most popular CEOs in the Empire. So far, SRE has gained, thorugh several ways, over 4000 miles of land. (More to come...)